


August

by shouyowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Slight Manga Spoilers, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouyowo/pseuds/shouyowo
Summary: Before Hinata leaves for Brazil, he and Tobio discuss their relationship.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	August

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry for this terrible one shot i am just a simple teenage lesbian who takes comfort in himbos in love
> 
> listen to taylor swifts new album folklore for the best experience >:)

School let out in March. Tobio remembers his last day in vivid detail; it’s something he thinks he’ll never forget. The crisp winter air, the way it burned his nose, icy hot. He remembers the sound of his tennis shoes crunching in white snow, the way Hinata’s body heat enveloped him in warmth as they walked to class together. He remembers fighting back tears at the end of the day, when the first and second years in the volleyball team lined up and shouted their goodbyes. The fabric of Yachi’s jacket beneath his calloused fingertips when she hugged him before walking home. 

He remembers sitting on his bed across from Hinata, fiddling with his thumbs and blushing red after they kissed for the first time, the way his mouth dropped open and his heart stopped beating when Hinata told him he would be going to Brazil for two years. It was like a slap to the face, back then. 

“I’m sorry, Kageyama…” It was so wrong for Hinata to look so dejected when it was Tobio who was being dealt such a bad card. 

“You’re leaving?” He asked, his voice catching.  _ Me, you’re leaving me?  _ He didn’t say. 

“It’s not like that, Kageyama! I have to get better!” 

Tobio still didn’t understand. He bit his lip and prayed for the heat behind his eyes to dissipate. “You... you  _ are  _ better. I don’t understand.” 

“Kageyama-  _ Tobio…  _ Our promise. You’re still levels ahead of me. I need to gain some experience so I can challenge you properly.” 

Tobio squinted hard at his lap, a single, pitiful tear falling on his black shorts. 

“No,  _ Kageyama!  _ Come on, I’ll call you every night and text you every day. We’re best friends, Kageyama. Nothing can change that.” 

Tobio knew this, but he was busy thinking about having to wake up every single day knowing that Hinata Shouyou was all the way across the world from him. 

“I know…” He mumbled. 

“The only thing that could change it… is maybe…” Hinata trailed off, suddenly sounding nervous. His face was red and his eyes that looked so worried a moment ago seemed shy now. 

“Maybe… ifyouwantedtobemorethanfriends… That would be okay.” 

Tobio’s heart was hammering in his chest, and he suddenly felt small. 

“What do you mean.” 

He asked, but it was a statement more than a question. 

“Kageyama… um… er… I want to be more than friends… Like b-boyfriends…” 

“But… you’re going to Brazil.” Tobio was more confused than ever. 

“For you, Kageyama! For  _ us.  _ I need to work really hard to get as good as you! So one day we can stand on the world stage together!” 

Tobio looked at Hinata and felt something like pride swell up in his chest. It was indescribable, how he felt. A mixture of sadness and anger and admiration and awe, but not even that. Something like love. 

“Shoyo…” He stuttered over Hinata’s first name. Wondered how the syllables could possibly mean so much, rolling off his unfamiliar tongue. 

Hinata would go off to Brazil and Tobio would be alone for a few years. Maybe they’d visit each other every few months, or maybe not. Maybe Hinata would experiment with a brand new life and Tobio would play on Japan’s national team, and maybe the both of them would feel like something was just missing. 

Or, maybe, Hinata would go to Brazil and get stronger, and Tobio would stand by his side every step of the way. 

Tobio looked up and met Hinata’s brown eyes, burning with fiery passion. 

“Shoyo, I promise to support you in anything you do.” 

He watched as Hinata’s lips broke out into a huge smile, the way his eyes softened and sparkled so prettily, and thought that no matter what happened they could work through it together. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata laughed brightly and tackled him in a hug. 

“Is it okay for me to tell you something?” He asked, with diamonds shining in his big, glossy eyes. 

Tobio couldn’t have said no if he wanted to. 

“Sure,” he agreed, and maybe he looked a little constipated, his face might have been a little red, but it was all to be expected after being exposed to the full force of Hinata’s brightness. 

“I love you.” 

Tobio felt his face immediately darken a few shades. 

“H-how can you just say that so openly? Aren’t you embarrassed?” 

Hinata laughed again and placed his tiny hands on Tobio’s warm cheeks. 

“Not with you, Tobio.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is awful 🥺 it was gonna be rly long and angsty and hinata and kageyama were gonna struggle to define their relationship through the years and then my little tiny gay brain decided no they will be in love and happy and that was that. also kageyama totally supported hinata in brazil and would never have held any bad feelings towards him for leaving Period sorry if i did not express that well


End file.
